Plasma Dragon King Slayer Magic
Plasma Dragon King Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes plasma. Description Plasma Dragon King Slayer Magic is the evolved form of Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic and was designed exclusively to slay top tier dragons of royal blood from which comes his name of: Plasma Dragon King Slayer. In addition of being capable of slaying much stronger foes, the plasma of a plasma dragon king slayer are noted capable of penetrating extremely high defenses and dealing extreme damage. Furthermore this plasma cannot be consumed by user of magic such as Plasma God Slayer and other Plasma Dragon Slayers of lower strength. Spells Kiskue's Spells Basic Spells •'Plasma Dragon King's Roar': Kiskue gathers a large volume of plasma energy into his mouth and shoots it out in a straight line beam. This beam is so condensed that it penetrates through most defenses. The attack deals 40% damage, 10% of which being true damage that cannot be negated or blocked. [Offensive Spell] | [Long Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 28, 30, 32] •'Plasma Dragon King's Zeta Blaser': Kiskue generates a very dense amount of plasma all around both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, massive plasma blast as a result. When such blast collides with the enemy it blows them away dealing true damage. It then explode as a nuke dealing heavy damage (30%, 10% of which being true damage). [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 22, 24, 26] •'Plasma Dragon King's Fluxforce': Kiskue dashes through reality and disappears. He then reappears 50 meter forward, then a sudden destructive wake of plasma destroys everything within the distance traveled by Kiskue. [Mobility] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 6] •'Plasma Dragon King's Hyperbolic Beam': Kiskue charges a ball of plasma that cannot seems to stabilize and shoots it to form a massive sized hyperbolic shaped beam that envelops the enemy and keeps progressing forth, engulfing them in a mass of plasma energy. [Offensive Spell] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 22, 24, 26] •'Plasma Dragon King's Hydra's Afterimage': Kiskue engulfs himself in plasma, creating a duplicate out of plasma which will move in a certain direction. If it is injured it will dematerialize and two more will take its place. The clones last one minute, they can be refuel mana to stay for longer. The cost also doesn't change if more clones are on the field and there is no limit of clones that can be set on the field. [Supportive] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 5] •'Plasma Dragon King's Holo-Scales': Kiskue puts both hands ahead of him releasing a medium sized fast barrage of plasma scales that damages lightly a large amount of times any opponent caught in it ignoring the obstacles that comes their way such as buildings, shields, etc. [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 18, 20, 22] •'Plasma Dragon King's Wrecking Nuke': Kiskue shoots multiple large sized blasts that converge in one same point while travelling through distance in midair. It then crash into the ground, provoking a massive explosion of plasma energy. [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 18, 20, 22] •'Plasma Dragon King's Magnum Holographic Fist': Based off of the move of a friend of his, Kiskue engulfs engulfing his fist in plasmatic energy and then punches the air creating a physical copy of it an holographic plasma version of his fist but in fifty time bigger, it is moving at very high speed also bypassing most shields moves. On contact with a target it then releases a vast amount of plasma energy that takes the shape of a even bigger fist at point-blank range that pierce through the target chest who is then sent flying several meters away. [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 18, 20, 22] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Plasma Dragon King Secret Art; 0.1mm Protophaser': Kiskue creates a sphere that is almost on a molecular level in which has converged extremely dense pressure between the two of his hands. Once fully charged, he releases a beam of plasma which is 0.1mm wide. Opponents within a close/medium range of Kiskue are able to tell when he's charging this up as they're able to feel the intensity of the magic power gathering. The beam is so densely packed that it will 100% pierce through any enemy within 10x of Kiskue's MP. It deals 500% damage to those on his level and for every 1,000,000 MP above Kiskue and opponent takes 10% less damage. [Secret Art] | [Long Range] | 200